The Jarldom of Horga
“Once you go over the mountains, don’t be mistaken. For the people in those cold lands are proud, not arrogant. They are strong but honourable. Just think before you talk.” The jarldom of Horga is one of the two southern Sanosuke jarldoms. It is one of the jarldoms that is the least open to ‘outsiders’, despite many don’t see much gain in venturing to the jarldom of Horga. This is because of the harsh surrounding but also because of their almost inherent distrust to any outsider from the south. A distrust that is likely the product of their history with the Hojo clan. Capital As one might expect, the capital bears the same name as its jarldom. The capital of the jarldom, Horga, isn’t a large city as some other Sanosuke capitals. It is a large citadel, located in a strategic position that allows the local garrison to keep watch over who move further north, over the very few mountain passes. Even while located in less hospitable terrain and surrounding than many other large sites, Horga is a thriving center. Home to the jarl, it is the administrative as economical hub of the jarldom. From the nearby rivers, resources are delivered to and from the citadel. Past the stout defences, the denizens have been able to life in comfort without much need for aid outside their jarldom. While the citadel isn’t entirely closed to outsiders, it has some closed off districts. Some of which are burrowed areas into the nearby mountains. These areas are certainly comfortable during the harsh winters that plague the north, being the home of the more wealthy citizens. Jarldom The jarldom of Horga is currently ruled over by Jarl Thorstein. He hails from the old lineage that goes by the name of Rorik, the founder of Horga. Known as a man that cares for his people, Thorstein is considered one of the most honourable jarls of the Sanosuke. This honour, however, doesn't extend to much beyond that of his kin and other Sanosuke clans. He is opposed to the concept that the Sanosuke clans should follow the second-citizenship status that was once imposed on them. A sentiment that is shared with many and effectively used by Thorstein to achieve his goals. The Jarldom is further defined with their constant struggle against the Hojo. Being the closest to the nemesis of all the Sanosuke, the people of Horga have built and expanded on a ring of fortifications that see to it that they hold most of the mountain passes. Trivia * A complex relationship exists between the jarldom of Horga and Arkanes. While the two acknowledge each other as rivals, they have also shown a lot of competent cooperation and trade. Most feuds that exist between the two jarldoms is largely bickering on various matters of history. Such as who is a bigger threat to the Hojo or have the better warriors in their service. * The Jarldom of Horga is the only Sanosuke clan that hasn't maintained much of their ancestor's focus on maritime power. Much like their Chonobi brethren in the Akinian Empire, they have shifted their martial focus on land warfare. Category:Sanosuke Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Jarldom